Playing with Each Other
by momentsinthewoods
Summary: Éponine and Cosette are a bit competitive. Eposette smut.


I don't know where this came from, but here it is. Complete smut shot.

Enjoy.

"Oh Fuck"

"Come on, come on, come on."

"Go faster. Fuck"

"Yes!"

Cosette slammed down her controller as she jumped up and threw her fists into the air. "That is how you do it!" She began pumping the air with her hands.

"Yeah yeah, you beat me, big deal." Éponine sat her arms and legs crossed in front of her and a pout on her lips. "I could totally have beaten you but I wasn't really trying."

"Oh really? I believe you nearly shoved me into the coffee table on that last lap." Cosette nudged Éponine with her foot.

"Don't even get me started on who's been cheating all night. Don't think I didn't notice when you took off your sweater and put on those shorts." Éponine slapped her foot away and turned to face her.

'That was the point, dear." Cosette kneeled down to stare into Éponine's eyes. 'Plus I told you I was hot."

"And when you slipped your leg over mine when we started rainbow road? I'm guessing you were stretching?"

"Of course. You know my long legs get a little cramped sometimes."

"Of course that's it." Eponie turned towards the tv again. Picking up her controller and handing Cosette her's she glanced at the blonde "One more cup, winner takes all"

"Bring it on, Pony." Cosette grabbed the controller and settled down next to her girlfriend. "Kust don't pout when I lap you."

Éponine turned toward the blonde and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it." Cosette laughed and she bumped Éponine with her shoulder.

'And on that note we are going to bed." Grantaire said, slapping Enjolras awake. "Come on, I'm sick of watching these two use my Wii as foreplay."

"Sorry boys." Cosette blushed. "We'll try to keep it down out here."

"Oh, I'll make sure she doesn't." Éponine dodged Enjolras' hand and landed in Cosette's lap. "I hope we don't wake you." She got a swift kick to her hip for that bit of sarcasm.

"Goodnight boys. Don't mind her, we'll keep it down." Cosette genuinely waved at the two as the stumbled off to bed.

"Now that the two bozos are gone we get the couch." Éponine said, pulling Cosette up onto the leather with her. "Which means I get a better view of me defeating you."

"'Ponine, you are totally going to loose." Cosette said, pecking her girlfriend on the lips. "And to prove to you that I know I'm going to win I will let you get a 10 second head start." She moved closer to the brunette and brought her lips to Éponine's ear. "And if I lose, you can pick what we do all day tomorrow."

"Deal, I already know what I'm going to do to you. I mean what we're going to do tomorrow. And tonight." Éponine pulled back and selected the race. "And I don't think you'll mind losing this one."

"In your dreams."

"Oh, yes, very much so. But I was thinking more in my bed."

"And… Go."

Éponine leaned into cosette as they raced, nearly knocking the blonde off of the couch and falling over herself. Cosette just laughed and Éponine ended up right behind her on the couch as she slid forward to make room for the brunette.

"And, that's it. I am the ultimate champion. I won fair and square and I now get to choose what to do to you!" Éponine grabbed the controller out of Cosette's hand and threw both of the haphazardly towards the tv. "And I believe this couch is a wonderful place to start, seeing as it is 2am and thus it is tomorrow."

Éponine grinned at her girlfriend as she grabbed both her breasts through her tank top. She kissed Cosette to stifle the moan as it ripped form her lips.

Cosette turned around to face Éponine and grabbed her head with both hands, pulling her into a deep kiss. Éponine's hands returned to firm breasts as cosette's hands made their way to the front of her shirt.

"This shirt has to go." Cosette's staccato words were dotted by kisses as she began unbuttoning the black silk, one of her favorites on her girlfriend, but not at the present moment.

Éponine made no move to help her and slid her hands under the blonde's top, motioning for her to break away as she lifted the shirt off her body. She fumbled with the clasp of Cosette's pink bra while cosette finished off her shirt. She ripped the bra off of the blonde and threw her own shirt of in one motion, leaving cosette to pull off the wife beater underneath.

There were many things that cosette loved about Éponine, and the fact that she rarely wore a bra was one of them. She threw the shirt away and moved her mouth to a pebbled nipple, biting down hard.

"Oh Fuck!" Éponine moaned as she grabbed a head of blonde hair with her right hand, the left sliding down to grab a breast.

Cosette moved to the other nipple, biting down hard before soothing it with her tongue. She licked a trail up Éponine's chest and bit down on her collar bone before moving up to kiss her.

"I thought I was the one in charge today?" Éponine smirked before pushing Cosette flat on her back. "And I do believe that you are far to clothed for my liking."

Cosette simply smirked back, insinuating her leg between Éponine's and pushing.

Éponine pounced on her, hands roaming her chest as her teeth followed. She found the blonde's pulse point and sucked hard, making sure to leave a mark that even the best makeup couldn't hide in the morning. She traced a trail down cosette's chest, being careful to avoind her nipples and that spot just below her ribcage that drove the blonde crazy. By the time she reached the top of her shorts Cosette was squirming and pushing her shoulders.

"uh uh uh. No pushing. I won fair and square." Éponine grabbed Cosettes wrists and pinned them above her head. "These stay up here." She slid back down the blonde and dipped a tongue into her navel, moving over to nibble on the hipbone. Her hands slid up long silky legs and reached the hem of pink shorts. They bypassed her center and began untying the drawstring.

"Oh come on, come on, come on." Éponine backed away a bit and fidgeted with the string. "Dammit, why did you have to tie it so tight?"

"You could just push them to…"

"No, I want you naked and screaming my name and I'm going to have that dammit." Éponine nearly pouted before trying again to untie the knot. Nicely manicured hands reached down to help her. "No, I said hands above your head. Don't move them."

Éponine heard a cheeky giggle in response but Cosette's hands moved back up to rest above her head.

"Ah ha!" Came the triumphant response as Éponine slid the shorts down cosette's legs and threw them behind the couch. "Now where were we?"

The brunette's head dipped between pale thighs and bit down hard on one. She quickly moved on and licked up cosette's full length before settling on a hard clit. Her tongue circled the bud as she began running her fingernails over the backs of the blonde's thighs.

Cosette swung a leg over Éponine's shoulder to open herself up as the brunette's fingers inched higher and higher with each pass. Éponine abruptly stopped and rose up on her knees, pushing Cosette's legs wider. She slid a finger through wet folds and dipped it into cosette before bringing it out and slowing pushing back in.

Éponine set a slow and hard rhythm with two fingers, pushing deep inside Cosette with each thrust. She abandoned her clit and moved up to bite one of the round breasts, alternating between the two as the thrusts grew more powerful.

"Go Faster." Cosette knew that Éponine might stop right there and slow everything down but she was so close to the edge that it didn't matter to her.

Éponine pulled back and looked at the blonde, fingers barely inside her.

And in one slick motion the brunette smirked and thrust three fingers into the blonde, pushing her fingers deeper than before and thrusting hard and fast.

"Fuck!" Cosette screamed, surprised by the extra intrusion, grinding her hips down to meet every thrust from the brunette. Éponine's palm flicked down and tried to hit Cosette's clit as she pumped into the blonde, her fingers beginning to cramp in the tight space. Cosette pulled her down into a bruising kiss as she felt herself nearing the edge.

"Yes!" Cosette screamed as Éponine shifted her footing and pounded into her harder, finding that sweet spot inside of her that made Cosette's toes curl. As she came Éponine's name left her lips in a moan, her walls clinching around the brunette's fingers and soaking her hand.

A whine excaped the blondes lips a few minutes later as Éponine removed her fingers, collapsing ontop of her before bring her hand up to the blonde's mouth. Cosette picked her hand clean before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Mmmm, yes!" Éponine slurred, her eyes beginning to flutter shut. "You taste like wine and chocolate and you. My three favorite flavors." She pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled into the crook of Cosette's neck, kissing her chest before closing her eyes.

"We're going to have to get up at some point." Cosette said, running her hands through sweaty hair. "I will not have the boys walking out to find us like this."

"Cose, don't worry. I'm pretty sure neither of them care." Éponine said, her face still buried in Cosette's chest. "And we will move, believe me I have more plans for you that involve you in my bed for the rest of the day. Just let me bask in my victory for a minute." She wrapped her arms tighter around Cosette and snuggled in.

"Oh, you're victory huh? What if I told you I just let you win so we could get on with playing with eachother faster?" Cosette giggled to herself.

"What?" Éponine jumped up and nearly fell off the couch. "You would never. I won fair and square."

"I guess we'll never know who the real winner might have been." Cosette said, standing up and heading towards their bedroom. "Turn off the tv before you come to bed, sweetie, I don't want to wake up and hear that awful music on a loop."

"Dammit woman." Éponine grinned from ear to ear as she nearly tripped over herself trying to find the remote. 'I guess we'll have to have a rematch next week to see who the real winner is."

Though Éponine knew the answer to that was simple. She was totally going to win the next round with Cosette. And she'd probably beat her at Mario Cart too.


End file.
